percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers Next Gen 3: Chapter 15
Jessica's P.O.V I looked at Enceladus. He is not the king of the giants, really. But he is tall and powerful. First things first, I had to get Josh out of the way, but since he is blocking my way, I will deal with him first. I approached him and blast him with lethal black energy. He stumbled backward and he returned to strike. He pounded his fist on the ground and I held it. Somehow, I managed to hold on to the Giant's crushing fist, and since I am very strong, I actually send the fist flying back to his head, and he fell down. I looked at Josh. He is actually trying to fight he monsters with his chains on. I need to stop that. I unleashed a wall of dark energy towards the monsters and the monsters disintegrated. Josh sighed in exasperation and continuously pounding the chains in order to get them off, but the magic enforcing it is way too powerful. I guess the best way is to stab Nadine so that the magic will wore off. I saw Finn coming at the giants, and he conjured a green flames that knocked the giant down. Then, out of nowhere, Nyx came down from the sky and conjured a wall of black energy towards the giant, and the giant disintegrated. "Hello, demigods!" Nyx greeted us. "I hope that I am not too late." I pointed at the chained Josh, and Nyx seemed to understand. She snapped her fingers and the chains broke itself. Josh ripped his gag off while he screamed in pain. I ran towards him. "Josh! Are you okay?" "Uhhhhhh......" Is his reply. I kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed for a moment before passing out on my arms. I got an idea. I held him up to the sun, and the sun is giving him colors. His cheeks are pink once more and his eyes and hair turned gold. He is finally alive and kicking. Josh's P.O.V Finally, I am healed. I returned to the battlefield, where Nadine is allowing all those monsters to fight for her. I decided to join in. I saw Finn is pinned down by a dragon, and I shot a laser with my sword to the dragon. The dragon incinerated. Finn stared at me with disbelief. "Josh! You're back!" I smiled, and return fighting. I looked at where Sabre is faced with hundreds of monsters. Sabre is facing towards me and I tried to warn him. He didn't saw my warning so I decided to jump between Sabre and the monsters. I unleashed a wall of force that blew all of the monsters away. Sabre gave me a thumbs up. Just then, I saw one end of an ice forming into a half circle, and Nadine in front of me. She appeared to stretch her hands as she lifted them. I looked into the other end to see that the other ice is forming into another half circle filled with water. Then, I saw Nadine bringing up her hands together, and that's my mistake. The half-circles joined together and encased me in a giant water ball that is very cold. I could tell that it is -3 degrees fahrenheit in here. Jessica's P.O.V "Josh!!!" I screamed. Josh is now encased with a giant water ball and I saw roots forming around it as fast as it can. Nadine laughed. "Josh McLean here will be my sacrifice." No!!!! I saw Josh McLean's prison had been added with an additional roots. I blasted the roots but to no avail. The ball is now 20 times more powerful than a carbon nanotube fibre (Note: one carbon nanotube fibre is 100 times stronger than steel) Category:The Godslingers Next Gen 3 Category:Chapter Page